


Number 31

by oliviasighs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviasighs/pseuds/oliviasighs
Summary: Victor is a serial killer, Yuuri is a police officer.What can go wrong?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ok hello welcome to my fic lol
> 
> I've been listening to a lot of serial killer podcasts recently and my sadistic as heck brain was all like 'hey what if we get the two most smushy wholesome gays in existence and pin them against each other in a serial killer/police standoff' fantastic
> 
> I have the prologue and the first chapter already written, but for now I'm just posting the prologue to see what yall think please be nice and give me words of encouragement  
> also this story is loosely based on one of the story lines in the book 'The One' by John Marrs it's a good read
> 
> many loves

She was a beautiful girl, really.

The way her curled golden locks framed her face, her porcelain skin so smooth she almost resembled a doll. By the looks of her apartment, it was certain that she had obtained a substantial amount of wealth. A girl with a steady lifestyle. A girl with a future.

A girl who had a future.

Victor cocked his head at the still body spread across the tiled floor. His gloved fingers locked around each other, resting on his knees as he bit his lip in contemplation.

Victim Number Seven, she had been easy. She was a silent kill and didn’t put up much of a fight at all, making Victor’s job even simpler. A small smile crept across his face as he stared into her bulged emerald eyes. She resembled a doll now much more than she ever had done when she was still breathing.

Victor stood up straight from his previously crouched position and stretched his arms out, hearing his joints click in the process. While she lay stationary on the kitchen floor, Victor wandered into the deathly silent living room.

He admired its cleanliness; it almost looked as if it had been done in an OCD manner. The way everything was placed in the room with such meticulous intent made a shiver run down Victor’s spine. Number seven really was a pleasant kill. He ran his hand across the leather couch as he walked by it, inhaling its scent through his nostrils. He wondered what she did for a living, considering she was so young yet could afford furniture of such high value. Or maybe she wasn’t as innocent as her appearance made her out to be.

A vibration in his pocket snapped Victor’s attention from his surroundings to his phone. He grit his teeth. He usually had a habit of turning his phone off before committing a kill, he didn’t want any outside factors to take his special moment away from him. This was the only time he was truly happy. As he withdrew his device and unlocked the screen, he read the notification displayed.

_‘Are you still looking for_ ‘the one’ _? Your search is now over! Join the millions who have already discovered the love of their…’_

Victor groaned. His moment of peace destroyed by a singular spam email. He decided that the time to leave the flat was upon him. He returned to the kitchen where Number Seven was splayed, a thin metal wire gorged in her throat. The bleeding had now come to a halt, meaning Victor could begin his art. He dragged her frail frame to lean against the kitchen counter, as if she were sat peacefully in an upright position. Her hair fell across her eyes, and Victor pushed it behind her ear.

She needed to be perfect.

He turned to the backpack he had brought with him which contained everything he needed for his plan to succeed – including a polaroid camera. He pulled it out of the bag and positioned himself into a squat before taking two almost identical shots of the silent girl before him. He shook them in the air before placing them in an envelope he withdrew from his jacket pocket.

Before putting it away, he extracted a separate polaroid photograph from the envelope, the image depicting the body of Number Six who had met her fate only half an hour earlier. Victor placed the photo on the lap of Number Seven and took a step back to admire his art. Beautiful. There was no way to describe how truly content he felt staring at the corpse, it was the only time he didn’t have to force himself into hiding behind a fake façade.

However, he couldn’t stay forever.

After removing the wire from her neck and shoving it into his bag, he took one last glance around the apartment in search for any incriminating evidence that could bring his killing spree to a halt.

Once satisfied, he swiftly exited the building. Waiting until he had completely left the premises, he began to remove his gloves, balaclava and the plastic wrap from his shoes. He leaned against a wall and ran a hand through his thick silver hair. A content sigh escaped his lips.

Seven down, twenty three to go.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor stared at his half empty wine glass, uninterested, “I don’t think you actually told me what your job is.”
> 
> “Didn’t I?” Yuuri questioned, “I work in the police force, I’m a homicide investigator.”

Victor idly swayed in his office chair as his eyes were glued to the laptop screen that was perched upon his wooden desk.

It was evening, and the setting sun spilled a warm orange glow into Victor’s vast apartment. He was a man who took all aspects of his life with pride – his home being one of them. It was rather minimalist, as he was not the type to riddle every surface with unnecessary trinkets. There were also no photographs anywhere, no evidence of people close to him.  

One corner of Victor’s office was currently occupied by a small bed and a sleeping poodle; exhausted from an afternoon of running around the park with his owner. Where Victor had never found any form of genuine companionship and compassion with another human, he managed to discover it instead with his dog, Makkachin.

Makkachin was the only living thing that Victor had ever experienced even a glimmer of a connection with. He took the idea of preferring dogs over humans to a whole new level.

Victor raised the wine glass in his left hand to his lips, letting the deep red liquid trickle down his throat, all with his gaze never leaving the screen in front of him. Before him was a list with 23 phone numbers, all containing links to a GPS system that assisted Victor in tracking the movements of his targets.

He clicked on the mobile number of Number Eight, who was due to finish work in half an hour. He had been watching her simple routine thoroughly for over two weeks. Weekdays she spent working in a local diner from 11am until half 7 in the evening, she would then stop at a convenience store en route to her flat, in which she then remained until she returned to her job the next day.

How boring. She was perfect.

It was Friday evening. Meaning that the earliest time someone would be suspicious about her lack of presence would be Monday if she didn’t show up for work. Therefore giving Victor more time to play around with his victims without worries of the police catching up to him.

He let out a breathy laugh and drained the rest of the wine in his hand, placing the empty glass on the desk. This was so fun.

He closed over the GPS tracker and switched his attention to the several separate email tabs open on his laptop. His finger slid across the mouse pad and clicked on each one. The majority were work related, in which he briefly glanced over – he’d handle them once he was done with Number Eight.

As he was about to close his emails completely, he spotted the spam email he’d received whilst tackling Number Seven. He pursed his lips and decided there would be no harm in opening it. He scanned his eyes over text.

_ ‘Are you still looking for  _ ‘the one’ _? Your search is now over! Join the millions who have already discovered the love of their life with our 98.9% accurate match system. Give us your details and a small fee – and we give you a partner that is going to last a lifetime! Follow the instructions below at meetyourone.com.’ _

A singular eyebrow rose on Victor’s face. Six months ago, this website had completely blown up. Victor barely cared for such trivial things, but even he knew of its major popularity. Other dating sites were losing users due to meetyourone.com claiming to find your soulmate with just a few snippets of information. It had been all over the news and people had been following it almost religiously.

He really didn’t understand the way people craved a relationship. They were tedious, unnecessary. He skimmed over the email one more time before clicking on the link, he may as well entertain the idea; just to see what kind of person the website would pin him to. He didn’t have to actually converse with them.

After quickly typing out all the relevant information, he pressed submit and leant back on his chair to look at the ceiling. Number Eight would probably be in the convenience store by now. He opened the map application up once more clicking on her number and found that he was correct.

Victor then stood and made his way over to his poodle, ruffling the ears of his sleeping companion before walking into the living room. He grabbed his recently disinfected metal wire from the coffee table and shoved it into his backpack that he had retrieved from a cupboard in the kitchen. He slipped his gloves slickly onto his hands and threw his jacket over his shoulders.  

He didn’t need romance when he had a hobby much more satisfying.

*****

On Saturday evening Victor decided he deserved a break. Number Eight had been another smooth kill. Maybe he was actually doing her a favour by taking her away from that boring life she was consumed by, and that was why she barely fought back in response to his attack.

He smiled to himself as he recalled the splutter of sounds that fell from her plump lips as the wire tightened around her neck. The droplets of blood that formed from her neck as her squirming body fell into a limp state.

He was sat on the couch, Makkachin in lap as he played the scene in his head over and over. His thoughts however were interrupted by the vibrating of his phone. He read the notification and let out a simple “huh” in response.

It was an email from meetyourone.com, informing him that they had found his match. All he needed to do now was consent to letting the ’match’ receive his contact details and he would have his supposed soulmate. For a moment, Victor began to contemplate his actions.

Was it worth obtaining extra baggage right now when his project was working so well? He let out a sigh and pressed the button of permission. It would be easy enough to ignore them if it got too much.

His phone vibrated a second time with a separate email, receiving the details of the person the website deemed was right for him. However, it barely told Victor anything.

His match’s name was Yuuri Katsuki and he was 25. Listed below this information was a phone number which presumably belonged to Yuuri. No photograph, no job description, nothing. Victor rolled his eyes at the thought of himself. He actually paid for this. He dropped his phone onto his chest and pouted. What was up with him? Why was he being so out of character?

He really did need a break.

Trying not to disturb his dog, Victor reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote, turning on the television in the process. He got comfortable on the couch once more as he sifted his way through channels, landing on the news.

A genuine smile spread over his cheeks as he observed, feeling joy that he had somewhat claimed national fame. All the news channels wouldn’t stop talking about it, they were calling him ‘The Polaroid Killer’. He thrived from the attention the media was giving to him. The publicly released information informed him that there had been five victims so far, but the police had probably found six or seven by now. Each time they labelled him as sick or evil it only encouraged him ever more to reach his thirty-goal.

And besides, he wasn’t evil. He just had an obscure interest.

The phone Victor had carelessly let drop on his chest lit up and he furrowed his brows. An unknown number.

He unlocked it and read the text.

Unknown (20:48)

_ Hi! Um, this is a bit more awkward than I thought it would be. I’m Yuuri. The one you matched with. I don’t know if you know any other Yuuri’s. But I’m that one. Yep. _

Wow. Victor heaved a sigh. The match made first contact. And they were awkward. Victor dropped his phone back on his chest, debating on whether or not he should bother replying. Before he could decide another message came through.

Unknown (20:54)

_ Hi, me again! I guess Victor is a standard male name wherever you go, but I’m Japanese so it’s kinda not as easy to tell aha. And the website was terrible for info. So just letting you know I’m a guy! Hope that’s okay :) _

Victor clicked his tongue. The concept of gender regarding relationships never really bothered him. Personally, the only time he ever found a woman beautiful was when she was chocking on her own blood.

He bit the inside of his cheek looking at the message he’d received. This guy was annoying. He seemed innocent. Victor smirked. He thought about the possible thrill of murdering thirty women, and for a final victim he claims the life of a man; like the cherry on top of a large pile of bodies. Victim Thirty One. He liked the sound of that.

He opened up the keyboard on his phone and typed out a reply.

You (20:57)

_ I think it’s a good sign actually I prefer men over women anyway (ﾉ´･ω･)ﾉ so nice to meet you Yuuri! _

Unknown (20:58)

_ Ah that’s so good. I was starting to think I’d spent hard earned money on a bad mistake aha. _

Victor let out a laugh. Little did Yuuri know, he really did. And then it clicked in his head.

You (20:59)

_Me too ಥ‿‿ಥ_   _you mentioned you were Japanese?? Do you live in Japan cause wowie we’re gonna get some heavy phone bills for this_

Unknown (21:00)

_ Oh no I don’t! I’ve literally just moved to Central London actually, got called here for work reasons but I’m gonna stay for as long as I can. We might still get heavy phone bills though. Nikiforov, that’s Russian, right? _

This was all so easy. Victor loved how his victims knew exactly how to walk directly into his knife. They basically signed a murder pact on their own accord. He thought now would be a good time to actually save Yuuri’s number to his phone.

You (21:02)

_ What a coincidence!!!! I live in London too!!!! I lived in Russia when I was little but I’ve been in London most of my life _

You (21:02)

_ You said you just got here? I can show you around the city!!! _

Victor blinked blankly. He bit his lip. He was just excited to see his newfound Number Thirty One, that was all. To put a face to his fantasies.

Yuuri Katsuki (21:03)

_ I’d love that actually. I’ve not had a chance to explore while I’ve been here yet. _

You (21:03)

_ Great, are you free tomorrow? We can go for coffee?? _

Yuuri Katsuki (21:05)

_ Unfortunately, I’m only free after half 6. We can catch dinner if you want, or is that too much? _

Victor frowned as he was supposed to be having a meeting with Number Nine tomorrow evening. Was it really worth ruining his schedule to meet with a man who had first messaged him little over fifteen minutes ago?

He knew absolutely nothing about him. What he did know about however was Number Nine. He knew that she was an active girl with a busy social life. The only time she would definitely be alone in her flat would be Sunday evenings. He knew she loved to dedicate that time to herself. She’d done that routinely for the past two months in which Victor had been following her.

He knew that would be the only chance he would get to see the chalky skin of her freckled face turn the same colour as her vibrant copper as he wrapped a thin metal wire around her dainty neck. He knew he couldn’t miss that ecstatic feeling that runs through his body at taking that perfect photograph.

He knew that he should say no to Yuuri Katsuki.

You (21:06)

_Sure that’s fine with me! I know the perfect place, the food is great and the staff are wonderful_   _(/ꈍᴗꈍ/)_

_ *** _

Victor hovered outside the restaurant, he was hidden out of sight as he stared through one of the building’s windows. He observed the mannerisms of the Japanese man sat on his own.

Yuuri occasionally stretched his neck to look around the room and then down to look at his watch. One of his legs was crossed over the other, bouncing frantically up and down.

He was nervous.

As far as appearances went he seemed particularly average. Soft black hair had been slicked back in order to match with the atmosphere of the high-class restaurant he was seated in. Thick black glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, in which he repeatedly kept pushing back up his face. He wore a simple light blue dress shirt, making it easy to decipher his thin but strong frame.

His light skin was what was most attractive to Victor. The lighter the skin the deeper blood looks on it.

A waitress made her way to Yuuri’s table, giving him a look of sympathy as she spoke. His cheeks spilled crimson in response and he laughed nervously, shaking his head and looking back to his watch once more. As she walked away he ran a hand through his hair letting out a visibly long sigh.

Even though Victor was unfamiliar to the idea of relationships and dating, even he knew how bad it was to turn up late to a first date with no explanation. But this was all part of the fun. He had skipped out on a relaxing evening taking care of Number Nine to attend a date with Yuuri, the least Victor could do was exploit that and see the lengths to which his match could be pushed.

He wanted to be in control of the situation. It was up to him as to when they would meet.

After he had reached a conclusion about Yuuri’s mannerisms, Victor decided to push himself for time even further and began to wander around the restaurant car park.

He observed his appearance in a car wing mirror. His eyes looked rather sunken, obvious to anyone that he hadn’t received much sleep recently. Where he blamed it on his high-demand occupation to the blissfully unaware people who inquired about his health, it had really been the nocturnal job he had embarked on for the previous few weeks.

Other than that, Victor was aware of his good looks. His skin was no less than flawless, his teeth a perfect set of white, and even though he had not found the time to get his hair cut before the evening, he could still pull off the long, dishevelled look that was currently happening atop his head. For a man of thirty he barely looked a day over twenty one.

As he peaked around the corner, he began to see a frown form on the previously nervous face of Yuuri Katsuki. Victor decided that now was probably the best time to head in before the man got up to leave.

He ruffled his hair one last time before jogging over to the entrance of the building, walking in breathless and flushed. He looked around the room, pretending to search for Yuuri as if he hadn’t just been watching him for the past half an hour.

Their eyes locked.

Yuuri’s furrowed brows drew back into a softer expression once more, a light red dusting the apples of his cheeks as Victor approached the table.

“Hello, Victor,” Yuuri greeted, his large eyes staring deeply at Victor. Victor gave his most charming smile.

“Yuuri, hi! I’m so sorry about being so late. It was just one thing after another,” Victor explained as he shook Yuuri’s hand and gave him a half hug before seating himself on the opposite side of the table and sliding his arms out of his perfectly tailored jacket, placing it on the back of his chair.

“No worries,” Yuuri strained, swallowing hard, “I’ve not been here long myself anyway.”

_ Liar. _  Victor thought as he reached out to grab a menu.

“I’m working on a big financing project at the minute and I've got a lot of people relying on me, it’s really difficult being in charge because you get so many people attacking you at all angles,” he laughed as he flicked through the drinks menu.

Yuuri hummed, “I can’t remember if you mentioned what you work as.”

_ I didn’t. _

“I’m a finance manager for a number of newspaper press controls and management systems,” Victor gloated, making eye contact with the man opposite him, “It’s quite demanding.”

Yuuri looked less than impressed, “Sounds it.”

Victor squinted his eyes ever so slightly at Yuuri, trying to figure him out. He seemed to be significantly more blunt and hard faced than Victor first imagined. Yuuri was very interesting indeed. Victor needed to show this stranger how impressive he was. He turned his attention down again to the drinks menu.

“Well considering I was rude enough to turn up so late, drinks are on me this evening,” Yuuri’s face lit up, “any preferences?”

Yuuri shook his head, “If I’m getting it for free I’ll have whatever you are.”

Victor let out a low laughing sound as the waitress approached the table. He observed her as she took his drinks order, which just so happened to be the most expensive bottle of Merlot on the menu.

There was more than one reason why he decided this restaurant would be perfect for his date with Yuuri, the first being it was close to the home of Number Nine, just in case he had time for a quick visit. The second reason was that Number Fourteen just took his order. He wanted Yuuri to meet another target, to let him have a foreshadowing of what will become of him.

Victor smiled at the waitress and she walked off, a blush on her cheeks.

“I bet you get that a lot,” Yuuri observed, playing with the corner of the food menu in front of him.

“A lot of what?” Victor asked, head cocked to one side. He had no idea what the other was talking about.

“Oh come on,” Yuuri laughed, “I don’t actually think that waitress even realised I was at the table.”

Victor frowned, “Why?”

Yuuri laughed again before raising his brows, “Okay wow, you’re being serious. You’re actually a bit of an airhead aren’t you.”

He stared at Victor’s blank face for a second before realising that he wasn’t going to get a reply and moved his eyes downward, playing with the corner of the food menu again like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Sorry,” he apologised, the two falling into silence.

Victor’s lips formed a smile. “No, it’s okay, I actually get that a lot,”  _ I don’t.  _ “I guess I can’t read people very well.”

Yuuri made eye contact with him again. As he opened his mouth to speak, the waitress approached the table once more with the bottle of wine. Words were coming out but Victor wasn’t listening to what she was saying. All he could hear were the fantasised sounds that she would make minutes before her death. The spluttering sounds emerging from her throat as blood would drip from her lips to her chin.

He smiled.

“Victor,” Yuuri interrupted his thoughts, “What are you having to eat?”

As yes, Number Thirty One is going to be so much more satisfying than Number Fourteen. He has to focus on keeping Yuuri entertained for the evening. He relayed his order to the waitress before she shuffled off and the two were left alone once more.

“British food is strange,” Yuuri spoke, taking a big gulp of his wine.

“Yeah, you’re Japanese aren’t you,” Victor recalled, “Your English is incredible.”

“Thanks! I lived in America for a couple of years when I was doing my degree so that helped,” he replied, taking another swig of his drink.

“What did you study?” Victor asked, absentmindedly swirling his wine in the glass he held. Yuuri’s reply fell on deaf ears as Victor blanked everything the man was enthusiastically discussing, instead deeply observing Number Thirty One.

His face was round and filled out, barely a blemish on his flushed smooth skin. Dimples set deep into his plump cheeks when he let out a smile, showing his slightly crooked teeth. His eyes sparkled, behind his glasses. He was so full of life and love. A complete polar opposite of Victor.

He used a lot of comical hand gestures when he talked. He was probably a well-liked character.

“Do you live on your own?” Victor inquired, interrupting the man opposite him.

“Um, yes I do. For now, anyway. Moving here was all kind of sudden so I just had to get the first thing that was offered to me,” Victor was about to push him further before the loud vibrations of Yuuri’s phone cut him off. “I’m so sorry, I really have to take this. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Victor smiled as Yuuri rose from his seat to walk outside. The fact that he lived on his own was music to Victor’s ears, and because he was new to the area he had yet to make any friends close enough to visit him in his home. This meant that he could take his time with his final piece of art uninterrupted.

Yuuri was special. The only thing Victor needed to know from him now was Yuuri’s job and his routine. Yuuri mentioned that he had moved to the UK specifically for work, meaning that he was probably good at what he did.

With a personality so fragile and whimsy, he assumed it probably something he could work on from an office setting. An editing job of some sort.

That was probably it.

Victor opened a GPS app on his phone that was currently tracking Number Nine. As predicted, she was home. If Victor was quick with this date, he could probably still make it to her flat before she went to sleep.

Yuuri walked back into the restaurant, slipping his phone into the pocket of his tight black slacks. Victor wondered if he talked to a friend on the phone about his evening.

“I’m really sorry about that,” Yuuri returned to his seat, a sullen look on his face, “Work is so chaotic right now I’ve not had a minute to breathe.”

Victor stared at his half empty wine glass, uninterested, “I don’t think you actually told me what your job is.”

“Didn’t I?” Yuuri questioned, “I work in the police force, I’m a homicide investigator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to anyone who left kudos/comments/any form of encouragement for my prologue i v much appreciate it and that is what is making me continue with this!!!
> 
> i'm thinking of updating this weekly like every monday??? just so u know when to expect a new chapter really
> 
> it's a tad dark atm but it will get lighter and fluffier.........and then dark again lol enjoy!!


End file.
